Association for Mayagil Sovereignty
AMS was formed in response to galactic expansionism in the Teke Ro system in the Mayagil sector. Originally members of various Arconans and H`nemthe with an unspecific, goal of liberation of their homeworlds. AMS was born in the Rebel Alliance. It's founder Oilios Katastrefor, provided a great deal of help in getting AMS started. However, as time progressed it became apparent that the neutrality of the Mayagil sector could only be preserved outwith the Rebel Alliance, and the Galactic Civil War. Eventually Oilios found his views of peace and non-violent resistance at odds with the more militant nature of some of the members, specifically Ekoo Strider and slowly left the group after securing Celenuir and H`nemthe for the association. AMS Origins AMS started as a loose affiliation of Arconans and H`nemthe with a broad and unspecific commitment to Mayagil neutrality. It had some, pacifist demonstrations against Galactic Empire's claim to the sector. There was also concerns that the productive Celenuir was not beneficial to resident Arconans, and that the planet was rife with crime, and exploitation. The Mayagil citizenry duly banded together to discuss the way to achieve success in the Mayagil sector. Developing the Mayagil and the Formation of NIO As AMS cosied to the Rebel Alliance, some resource was provided, and small scale construction projects began. Small, modern villages were built through AMS, and Ekoo Strider was appointed leader, and oversaw the construction. When the New Imperial Order was formed, Celenuir separated from the Galactic Empire. This meant that, with the exception of a few military outposts, GE's influence in the sector was gone. AMS assumed control of the sector, and resumed building. Tensions and Strife However, new threats emerged that threatened the goals of AMS. Michael Townsend, declared himself the new Moff of the Mayagil sector, despite only controlling the factories on Celenuir. However, the SoroSuub H`nemthe Expansion was the most serious of many crisis. When SoroSuub built a serious of controlling structures on H`nemthe, AMS's capital planet. The resulting dispute, and fierce criticism of SoroSuub's corporate ethics resulted in AMS being expelled from the Rebel Alliance. There was severe criticism over Ekoo Strider's handling of events, who subsequently stood down as leader. Suspicions of conspiracy was made worse when the New Anzat Order declared their authority over the sector, and H`nemthe. Renewed Resistance Like when GE controlled the sector, AMS resisted the expansion of NAO with as much vigour as they did GE's. Furious exchanges of deceit, and conspiracy were levelled at SoroSuub's leadership, and the NAO leader, Wilhelm Von Ismay. Many though this would finish AMS, but it failed to stop AMS principles being upheld. AMS began restoring the Bith homeworld, and colonies. There have been accusations made that Wilhelm only acted as he did out of a personal dislike for Mr. Strider. Although tensions have decreased. There is still much suspicion in the Mayagil sector at the ethics, and loyalty showed by the Rebel Alliance and their allies. H`nemthe Independence Day H`nemthe Independence Day is on Day 163. H`nemthe was declared independent by the new AMS leader Nomak Drome following a referendum that showed nearly 100% of H`nemthe confirming the independence of the planet. AMS Today A dead organization due to Mayagil leaving the hands of the AMS. Mayagil was sold to The 12 Colonies, the rulers of many sectors, and the AMS was disbanded from public view. Immigrants A large number of migrants have been coming to the Mayagil sector. As AMS has an open door policy. Hapans, Twil'eks, and Jawa are among the major groups to immigrate to the sector. There has been little tension and most species have travelled to the Mayagil with the hope of preserving it's neutrality, and building in peace. Notable Members/Former Members Oilios Katastrefor, Rebel Alliance (Philanthropist), Founder Nomak Drome, Leader of AMS Heru Camthalion, Interior Minister Ekoo Strider, Minister of Economics Nafro Coto, Foreign Minister Christopher Griffin, Senior Member Elm Aran, Kathol Senator Fitz Dantilles Frezt Acoma (DECEASED), Leader of Astaroth Thorr (DECEASED), Famous Wookiee (Philanthropist) Affiliated Groups The Colony Jawa Traders Diversity Alliance Category:Organizations